


The Hunt

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Nick, Animal Death, Blood, Gore, Hunt, Omega!Aaron, Pack Dynamics, Strong Language, Werewolf, alpha!Zak, dark aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: Zak could feel it in his veins. That shrill adrenaline of the hunt and the ache in his mouth to bite into something hard. Feel that crack vibrate through his jaw. Taste the iron on his tongue. The warmth slivering down his throat. He craved that feeling again soooo bad! And, through their mental link, Zak knew the rest of his pack did too.





	The Hunt

Zak could feel it in his veins. That shrill adrenaline of the hunt and the ache in his mouth to bite into something hard. Feel that crack vibrate through his jaw. Taste the iron on his tongue. The warmth slivering down his throat. He craved that feeling again soooo bad! And, through their mental link, Zak knew the rest of his pack did too.    
Turning to face his second-in-command, Nick’s red eyes practically beat with his heart, which thud in Zak’s ears loudly above his own. A smirk appeared on his wolfish face. His sharp teeth glistening in the moon light above them within his maw. Zak’s chest heaved with each anxious breath; his dark coat shimmering in the light. Fuck, he needed that feeling like…. Well, like a wolf.    
Aaron growled impatiently behind the pair causing Zak to turn back to him. His golden eyes, an Omega’s eyes, were equally thirsty for the hunt. His large greyish/brownish paws clawed at the desert floor. Zak gave a low warning growl to him before turning back to his partner.   
'Anxious and needy as always,' Zak growled through their mental link.    
Aaron whimpered slightly at Zak’s words, slightly hurt by them, though he knew that Zak didn’t mean them. Only that Zak was just as impatient as he was and Aaron wasn’t helping it.    
Nick chortled beside him before turning his attention back to the small herd of mule deer before them, casually grazing at the small patches of harsh grass. Zak lowered himself to the ground, Nick following suit. Their tails stood still behind them as they waited for the perfect moment. Aaron kept to himself, knowing he would chase after them when they pounced.    
With a lick of his teeth, Zak slowly began to crawl forwards. Nick trailed behind him closely. Their red eyes glowing with a deep hunger. Something primitive and animalistic was in those eyes. No longer were they paranormal investigators. They were wolves: starving for flesh, hungry for the wind running through their fur, needy like an Omega for blood.   
'Now!' Zak cried out in their mental link.   
Two specks of black and grey fur sprinted across the desert floor, a brownish colored wolf following closely behind. Zak kept his eyes on the prize, a small female mule deer with a large gash in her flank; he could taste her blood as soon as they finished transforming that night and they knew that the hunt was on. Nick’s chest heaved with each breath he took as he ran. Ran like he never had before.   
Nick could feel the grinding of the stones and the sand under his paws and the dirt flying behind him. The blood pounding in his ears… the electrical charge of adrenaline… the feeling like he was flying… He needed this feeling. Never had he craved this dark feeling before: to mar, to tear, to rip, to toss his head back and cry out at the moon with blood stained teeth. Something had changed in him since he was changed forever. Something changed in all three of them.   
'Flank left Nick!' He heard his name echo in his head and pulled himself from the feeling.    
He curved to the left, dashing behind Zak’s black form, as he came up alongside the injured the mule deer, who now sprinted toward the mountains for safety. Snapping at the female mule deer’s ankles, she leapt into the air, but Zak and Nick were close behind. Aaron howled behind them, simply keeping watch as he was an Omega and not allowed to hunt with the two Alpha’s.   
Giving a yip to Zak, Nick told him to go in for the kill and that is exactly what Zak did. With one sharp bark of pure excitement, Zak bolted for the mule deer. Jaws snapped onto the neck of the injured animal and Zak’s large werewolf weight pulled it to the ground. Both creatures landed with a hard thud and Nick could feel the pain as Zak hit his shoulder, but it turned to satisfaction as the mule deer came to a stop and Zak rolled his head. A loud crack echoed across the desert floor and Nick gave a loud howl, bounding over to the lead Alpha.    
Aaron came closely behind, curious as to what this hunt’s trophy would be. Zak ripped the flesh from the mule deer’s throat, blood spluttering and splashing across Zak’s dark fur. Nick smirked at him before he leaned down and took a bite out of the mule deer’s soft stomach. The blood was so warm on his tongue and, if Nick thought about it, he could almost feel a pulse. Slowly, Aaron came over and took a small nibble out of the mule deer’s hump, ears perked for any sign from the two Alpha’s that he shouldn’t do so, but they were quiet. Across their mental link, a low hum of pleasure and blood lust consumed them. Aaron’s own pleasure swept in as he took a bite from the mule deer.    
'Fuck,' Zak moaned across the mental link as blood dribbled down his wolfish chin, dotting the desert floor with small red spots.    
Nick hummed in agreement, 'almost as good as getting a Class A EVP.'   
'Almost as good as fucking,' Aaron added in.   
Zak laughed, truth right there.   
The three wolves devoured the mule deer, leaving little to nothing behind. Their fur was a deep red color and their bellies were full. Zak lay on a rock, warming himself on its heat as the cool desert air wrapped around them. Nick lay beside him, fur brushing against each other, relying on each other’s heat for warmth. The Omega of their small pack stood up from his spot, turning his face towards the moon.    
'Shame our girlfriends aren’t like us', Zak sighed, whining slightly. He buried his nose under his paw, rubbing the side of it against his claws.   
'Why?' Nick asked   
'I could go for a good fucking', Zak replied.   
Aaron and Nick snorted with laughter. Zak joined in a few seconds later.   
'Horny bastard ', the other Alpha inserted between his laughter.    
  
| THE END |

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/43094114865/in/dateposted-public/)

CHARACTER MOODBOARDS/AESTHETICS:

CREW=>https://ghxstadvxntxres.tumblr.com/post/176863296348/werewolfghost-adventures-crew-the-golden-trio  
Alpha!Zak=>https://ghxstadvxntxres.tumblr.com/post/176879885829/alphazak-bagans-i-want-you-to-think  
Alpha!Nick=>https://ghxstadvxntxres.tumblr.com/post/176881781299/alphanick-groff-surprise-them-when  
Omega!Aaron=>https://ghxstadvxntxres.tumblr.com/post/176917893194/omegaaaron-goodwin-i-am-the-storm-x  
MORE CREW WEREWOLF MOODBOARDS=>https://ghxstadvxntxres.tumblr.com/tagged/gacwwedit/chrono


End file.
